Kiss Me Hard Before You Go
by Red Rosalie
Summary: Sami finds it hard to be separated from EJ when he goes off to war. When something tragic ends Sami doesn't know if she has the will to live on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sami slowly woke with tears in her eyes. Looking up at her ceiling realizing that today was the day. Trying to control her breathing so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping body next to her. With his arm wrapped around her waist, she lay there silently as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Stirring from his slumber, EJ felt the body underneath his arm tremble. He could hear and feel Sami release a shaky breath. He knew it was going to be a hard day today. They both knew that the inevitable was going to happen and they wouldn't be able to avoid it. Hugging her tight, he wanted to reassure her that things would not change between them. He loved her and only her. Nothing in the world would change how he felt about his girl. When he made his decision, he had her in mind. He was doing this for his future with her and their family that they planned to have.

Feeling his arm wrap around her waist tightly, Sami turned onto her side, hugging him back. Spilled tears landing on his chest. Sami finally released a silent sob as she placed her head in the space next to his neck. Feeling butterfly kisses on her forehead, she lifted her head to meet his eyes. EJ kissed away her tears and finished his worshipping as he reached her lips. He kissed her softly.

"Samantha" escaped EJ's lips.

Hearing him say her name, Sami started to cry again.

"Don't EJ." pleaded Sami

"Love, I just want you to know. What I'm doing, I'm doing for us."

"How is what your doing for us? It's tearing us apart. The fact that I'm going to wake up alone without you every morning. Having you hold me anytime I want you to, is not going to be an option." Sami confessed as fresh tears sprang from her eyes.

"Samantha, you knew this is what I did before we met. You knew that I would be called back to fulfill my duties again. To finish my extended term and fight for our country is what I signed up for from the get go. you knew all of this when we first became serious."

"I know that, but I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to be on edge worrying about you until the day you return to me" responded Sami crying. "And I can't help, but hate and love you at the same time. I love you for being so honorable and being the man that you were born to be, but i hate you for all of the same reasons." As she hugged him hard.

"Darling, you know that I'll miss you too. I'll miss every part of your body and dream about every freckle that you have spread across your body. I'll miss your brain for how brilliant you are and your beautiful blonde mane . But we'll get to write letters and emails everyday. Plus, I'll call you at every chance that I get." EJ assured her.

"Promise me one thing EJ."

"Anything love."

"Promise me that you'll be safe. You fight to survive and come back to me." begged Sami.

"I promise darling. You'll be the reason I survive." EJ stated.

Cracking a sad smile, Sami kissed him.

Within an hour EJ had gotten ready. They were both sitting at the kitchen table. Silently holding each others gaze, with their fingers intertwined with one another.

"I love you, you know that right?" EJ asked.

"I know you do." Sami cracked a small smile, as tears welled up once again.

EJ couldn't help, but think that she looked the most beautiful when she was happy and sad at the same time. She was his girl and she was the sole reason he was going to get through this war.

They heard a car drive up and the sound of a horn a minute after.

"Brady is here to pick me up." EJ said in a low tone.

"I know." Sami's lips trembled as she acknowledged.

EJ got up and went over to Sami. Placing both hands on her cheeks, he pulled her face into his and gave her a soft kiss. EJ thanked Gawd that they made love the night before. He got something to remember during a time that he'll need it the most.

Sami responded to his soft kiss as EJ pulled her up into a hug.

"I love you baby." EJ whispered against her porcelain cheek.

"I love you too EJ." as another sob escaped Sami's quivering body.

EJ released Sami, picked up his bag and opened the kitchen door which led to the driveway.

"EJ, wait." Sami plead as EJ took on step down the three step stairs.

EJ turned and looked at Sami.

"Ple-please EJ, please ki-kiss me hard be-before you go." Sami cried as she fought to breath through her uncontrollable sobs standing in the doorway.

EJ climbed back up that one step. Placed one hand behind Sami's head, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He looked into her clear blue orbits and kissed her, hard. Sami opened her mouth to give him passage. Their tongues intertwined. Sami held onto EJ knowing that this could be the last, but hoping that he would soon return into her arms, where he belonged. She could feel it in her heart that he will.

"Please Gawd, take care of my Elvis." Sami prayed as they kissed.

Hearing another beep from Brady's horn. EJ released Sami's lips. "I have to go now. Samantha, I need for you to promise me something." it was his turn to plead.

"Anything." Sami responded still with her eyes closed affected by EJ's parting kiss.

"Promise me that you'll be strong when I'm away. No matter what, know that I'm coming back for you. If something is to happen to me, promise me that you'll take care of yourself." EJ requested as his eyes welled up with tears.

"No EJ, no, don't say such things. You're going to come back home, to me. There's not a chance in hell that you're going leave me here alone in this world without you. If something is to happen to you, I'll find my way back to you, even if it means death." Sami stated with conviction.

EJ was going to argue, but Brady's horn went off again. EJ looked over at Brady's car then back to Sami. "Samanthar, I'm not going to argue because I don't want to leave here on a sour note. Just know that I love you. I'll think of you each night and each morning. I'm doing this for us and our future. Take care of yourself until I return."

Sami nodded in agreement as he pulled her into another searing kiss. He then released her. He turned around and got into Brady's car. As Brady backed up out of the driveway, Sami and EJ kept their eyes glued to each other. EJ blew Sami a kiss through the window and Sami returned the same gesture, but she couldn't control her sobbing. Once Brady's car was fully backed out of the driveway, Sami had the sense that this was it. EJ is going to be gone for another year or more. She fell to her knees at the doorway, sobbing. Her heart ached and knew that it would not stop until the day he returns to her.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night that followed after EJ left to serve his term was the hardest for Sami. Not having his warm body next to hers, was excruciating. Hugging his pillow was all that she could do to remember that he'll be back, hopefully soon.

Sami looked at her clock, exhaling deeply. 3AM was flashing on the screen. She hugged EJ's pillow a little harder and inhaled his scent. Tears started to flow from her eyes again.

"Stop this right now Sami, he'll be back before you know it." scowling at herself.

Tossing and turning once again she sat up and placed EJ's pillow on her lap. Stretching to reach over her nightstand, she pulled her iPad from its compartment and placed it onto EJ's pillow. Unlocking the password screen, a picture of EJ and herself embraced in a kiss shown brightly, bringing light into the dark room. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled at the happy display. Tapping her finger onto the email icon, her mailbox opened. She skimmed through her emails, but none of the new emails peaked her interest. She was about to tap out of her mailbox when it updated. One new message popped up and Sami's face lit up as she realized who it was from.

"My Sweetheart,  
You're in my thoughts and I love you. I won't be able to say much with this email. Just know that I just arrived at my station. As you know this is the beginning of my training once again. I can't express how much I miss you at this moment. I'm thinking of you and your body next to mine as I sleep tonight. I'll try to have dreams about making love to you until I get the chance to make love to you again. Be strong for me, as I will be strong for you my love. Kissing you my darling.

Your love soldier,  
EJ Dimera

P.S. There might be a little surprise for you through the mail tomorrow."

The email left Sami with a huge smile. She lay back down, hugged EJ's pillow a little tighter. Feeling for the first time that day that she was able to breath. Whispering "I love you EJ." The sandman took pity, and Sami fell into slumber.

Sami awoke the next morning still feeling tired as her heart still ached due to EJ's absence. She got up, stretched and headed into the bathroom. After taking a piss, she washed her hands. As she retrieved her toothbrush, she was finally able to notice her reflection through the mirror and dropped her toothbrush in the process. Sami was shocked to see her face. Her beautiful big blue eyes were swollen and lumpy red. She had cried so much last night that her eyes and cheeks swelled from her tears.

"Fuck... Me..." Sami said to herself as she picked up her toothbrush and went about her business to freshen up that morning.

Once done, Sami retrieved her iPad, unlocked it and tapped on the email icon. She wanted to respond to EJ's email from the night before.

"Dear EJ,  
I'll admit, it was very hard for me last night. I kept tossing and turning with worry about you. I was only able to get some sleep after I got your precious email. I slept with your pillow wrapped around me, imagining it was your hard body next to mine. I love you baby. You'll always be in my mind. I can't wait to see what your surprise is. Just know that my heart beats because your heart beats for the both of us. I'll be here waiting for you my lover.

Love,  
Your Samanthar."

As she tapped the send button, her phone rang with an incoming call. The screen flashed the name "Jenna" EJ's sister was calling. Sami swiped her finger on the answer button and answered the call.

"What's up?" questioned Sami

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you. I know that it's hard for you, since my brother left yesterday."

Smiling, Sami was thankful that she had EJ's sister for a best friend. She was the reason she got to meet EJ in the first place. Breathing deeply, "I'm doing the best that I can. I miss him so much even though he's only been gone for a day. Hey and thanks for checking on me."

"Oh puh-lease Sami, you know that you're my bestie. It's my job as your best friend to check up on you, no need to thank me."

"Yeah sure. Even though we practically see each other almost everyday." responded Sami with a semi giggle.

"Darn straight Sami. I have to invest my time with my future sister in law." responded Jenna.

"Hey, hey, let's not get ahead of ourselves here. Who said anything about marriage."

"You're right Sami, but I just figured that it would eventually lead to it. Plus, I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you'll keep my brother." giggled Jenna.

"Enough with this marriage talk. Okay, you've done your good deed for the day. I'm doing okay and getting by. Now, I gotta get this house cleaned. So on that note, I gotta go."

"Uh ah Sami, you're not getting off that easily." Jenna chirped into the phone. "Will and I are heading out to brunch and you're going to join us."

Exhaling hard, "Oh no I'm not. I'm not good at being a third wheel." Sami exclaimed.

"Oh shut up Sami, you're never a third wheel, if anyone's a third wheel, it's Will." Jenna responded laughing historically. "I wont take no for an answer. Oh and did I mention that I'm at your front door?"

"Shit Jenna!" as she walked over to the front and opened it revealing a Jenna, leaning against the door frame.

Chuckling a nervous laugh, Jenna threw her hands up, "Surprise!"

Brunch with Jenna and Will seemed pretty mundane to Sami. She didn't feel like eating. She kept finding herself lost in thoughts, thinking about EJ. Images of his handsome face kept popping into her head. The last straw that broke the camels back for Sami was when she saw the way Will placed his hand on top of Jenna's and kissed her on the neck. It reminded her of EJ, and how affectionate he is towards her. She could still feel his lips lingering on her neck and the water works came flooding out.

"I-I have to go." stated Sami as she got up.

"Are you alright Sami?" Jenna and Will asked at the same time.

Stopping to wipe her tears before she turned around to answer them. "Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"Okay, I'll call you later." Jenna responded as Will gave Sami a sympathetic look, understanding that she was going through a tough time.

"Okay, talk to you guys later. Thanks for brunch." as Sami gave a half smile and walked out of the restaurant.

Walking home absent minded, Sami kept wiping at her tears as they freely fell from her eyes. She checked the mail and noticed that there was a letter. It smelled like EJ's cologne. It was addressed to Samanthar Brady.

"This must be his surprise he was talking about!" Sami thought as she slammed shut her mail box and ran towards the front door, eager to open the letter. Smiling brightly as she placed her key into the keyhole to get into the house.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 PT 1**

"Fuck!" Sami screamed as her hands shook while trying to get her key to open her front door. Once she was able to slide the key into the key hole, she twisted the key to unlock it. Opening the door and quickly slamming it shut, Sami ran into her room and flopped onto the bed. Hands shaking as she ripped open the envelope. Sami placed the folded paper to her nose and sniffed it, inhaling his cologne scent as she closed her eyes to envision his handsome face. Unfolding the the written material, Sami began to read.

"My Dearest Samanthar,  
You're probably wondering how did I get this letter to you so fast, especially from where I'm stationed at. I want to tell you that I'm actually writing this as you are asleep next to me. I just softly ran my fingers through your beautiful blonde locks, it feels absolutely wonderful. Have I told you that you look absolutely angelic when you sleep? I can see your halo from one hundred paces. My angel. Although I do prefer your vixen self when you're awake. The reason I've chosen to write this out instead of telling you face to face, is due to the notion that this letter will brighten your spirits when I'm away. You have no idea of how much I'm head over heels in love with you. I fell in love with you from the first moment I set my eyes upon you. My heart flutters just thinking of you and the fact that you're mine makes me overjoyed with happiness. It's breaking my heart to know that I'll have to go come morning time-"

Drops of tears splattered onto the letter as Sami silently sobbed. She noticed dried tear drops that smudged a little bit of ink within the letter and traced them lightly with her fingertips. Smiling to herself, knowing that it was probably hard for him to write this letter as it was so hard for her read it. She continued to read.

"I feel like I can't breath when I'm separated from you. I want to ensure that once I'm done with serving this term, I won't ever have to experience this torture of being away from you again. I want to make a promise. A promise that ensures our future together. Now, please don't get ahead of yourself. This is not a proposal of marriage, at least not yet. This letter is my testimony of a promise. I, EJ Dimera promises that I will be the one who gets to hold you tight, love you with all of my heart, and promises to place a real ring on that pretty ring finger of yours, when I return. That's only if you're willing to accept my promise. Which I'm pleading to the Gawds that the answer will be a yes. If you happen to look into the envelope, you'll see two things. One would be a photo of you and I, that I took with my iPhone. You were curled up asleep peacefully within my arms. I have a copy for myself as well. I hope that you'll fall asleep with the image of me holding you in my arms and kissing you on your forehead, as I've always done since we've been together-"

Placing the letter down and extracting the photo from within the envelope, Sami released a shaky sob and released a laugh at the same time. EJ had always told her that she looked beautiful when she was happy and sad at the same time. Sami hugged the photo to her chest tight and closed her eyes, whispering. "I love you EJ."

Picking up the letter to continue reading.

"Now onto what I really want to give you. Two, if you look carefully into the envelope, you'll notice that theres a small drawer key taped onto the inside of the envelope. I know, I'm being too sentimental. The key is actually a key to my heart. You're probably thinking geez EJ you're so cheesy. I can guarantee you this is not going to be cheesy, I promise."

Sami couldn't help, but giggle.

"If you will do me a favor and open the night stand. Towards the very back of the drawer, you'll see a heart shaped jewel case. This key will unlock my heart and a surprise awaits you. Go ahead, go in and look for the heart shaped jewel box. Continue to read once you've obtained the box."

Sami went into the drawer, surprised that she didn't notice the case the night before. Inspecting the heart shaped box, she wondered if the box might be holding a beautiful set of earrings. EJ had accidentally swallowed one of her last diamond stud, he was nibbling her ear as they were making love. She was so upset with him, they were her favorite pair. Rolling her eyes remembering the past event. Sami placed the small key into the lock, twisted it and heard a click, this indicated that the box was unlocked. She opened the box slowly and gasped. 

Astonished by the astounding gift, the heart shaped box dropped from Sami's fingers without her realizing it. She picked it up again, eyes bugged out, thinking that what she held in her very hand was not actually real. She pulled the ring out from it's case and inspected it. It was white gold, with two small hearts side by side next to each other.

Sami picked up the letter and unfolded the last of the letter. Dried rose petals fell from within the letter.

"Love, you're probably thinking what in the devil does this ring signify and what the hell are those rose pedals doing within the letter. I'll explain in a minute. As I've stated earlier, the ring that you're holding in your hand is a promise from me. A promise that once I'm done with my term, serving my country, I'm going to ask you to marry me. I know that this seems so out of left field, but what I feel when I'm with you is so real. It scares me sometimes. Although, the idea of not having you in my life scares me even more. I don't want to pressure you into a commitment that you're not wanting, but I do hope that you'll accept my promise. I hope that when I get the chance to come home during a break, that you'll have my ring on your finger."

Sami had to stop reading, she wiped away the tears that clouded her vision. Taking in shaky breaths and exhaled an "Oh Gawd. I can't believe this." as the corners of her lips curved up into a smile. "Did he just promise me that he's going to marry me?"

"I love you and I know that you love me, nothing is ever going to change that. Now, for my explanation of the rose pedals. If you're holding them in your hands."

Picking up some of the fallen pedals, Sami rubbed them against her soft cheek. She closed her eyes, imagining that it was EJ's hand grazing her cheek.

"You'll notice that some of them have different shades to them. I never told you this, but I took a rose from each of the bouquets that I got you. One rose from our first date and one from the first time you let me have you. I had them dried and kept them in my journal. I know what you're thinking. You probably think that I'm a pussy for having done that, but I'm not ashamed. I loved both nights because both nights told me that you were meant to be mine. I hope that you'll be mine forever, but it'll be at your pace Samanthar. I've rambled on too much love. I hope that this letter and ring brought a little happiness to your heart, while I'm a thousand miles away from you. I love you Samanthar, I always have and probably always will. I know that I'll hear from you soon with your answer and I hope that your answer will be to my liking. I just kissed your soft lips. You look so content in your slumber. So beautiful.

Loving you with all of my heart,  
EJ Dimera"

Sami hugged the letter to her chest and started to sob. Sobs, not due to sadness. For the first time in her life, she was at her happiest. Sniffing the letter once again, Sami whispered "Oh Gawd, how I love you too EJ." Laying her head onto her pillow, she pulled EJ's cologne scented pillow and hugged it tight. She picked up the letter and re-read it, word for word. Tracing her fingertips against the dried tears and exhaled for her heart ached. "How am I going to survive without being with him for so long?" Sami thought to herself. She kissed the letter and placed it next to her head as she felt drowsy. Willing herself to fall asleep, hoping that she would dream about her lover.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

EJ flopped down onto his bed. The living conditions at the base was a little better from when he first started his term in the army eight years ago. He was able to room with Brady, his cousin. He currently ranked as corporal, with a squad of his own. He always knew that he would eventually lead a group into combat and he was fine and ready for that task. However, this was before he had met Sami. When his staff sergeant requested that he'd extend his term, he thought about his current state of life. He didn't want to make a decision without discussing the matter with Sami first. Sami was so understanding, her support nudged EJ into what he'd known all along. That he was going to make her his wife, but that would be once he was done with his extended deployment. That being the reason for his promise to her.

EJ opened his laptop and checked to see if his internet connection was strong enough. He wanted to access his email account. There would be times where it was hard to gain internet access, mainly due to the area he was staying at. That being said, his contacts to Sami would be limited. Opening the email that he received three days before. He read it once again for the twentieth time.

"My Dearest Elvis,  
I love you, I don't know how many more times it would be, before you get tired of hearing and reading this from me. I miss you so much, although its only been two days. My body aches for you. Your pillow keeps me warm at night, the scent of your cologne is a an added bonus. Babe, I received your letter today. I love the rose pedal effects. I can't believe I didn't know you had them dried in honor of the two best nights of my life. Don't get me wrong, every night that I get to spend with you are the best, but those two dates that you referenced to, are on the top of my top ten list of life experiences. I'm honestly trying to be strong for you. After I'm done with this email, I'll be responding to your wonderful letter. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I had a very vivid dream about you this afternoon. I'll tell you about it in the letter as well ;). You'll just have to wait till then. You're tattooed into my heart, my paramour.

The one who was born to love you,  
Sami Brady"

With the corners of his lips curved up, Ej clicked on the reply button. The connection failed, EJ sighed deeply and shut his laptop tightly and tossed it towards the end of his bed. He rubbed his temples signifying frustration. He was eager at the chance of responding to Sami's email from three days before. However, the failed connection placed a snag into his plan. He laid back onto the bed and placed his arm over his eyes.

"Dude, you need to stop being a bitch and get out of this depression. You're a sad sap, just moping around. You'll get to see her in a few weeks." Brady lightly hollered as he closed he door behind him.

"Fuck you dude. You're just saying that shit because you don't have a chick back home. Oh and let's not forget that you're a man whore. Who did you do before you left Salem? Chloe or Nicole?" Responded EJ while he flipped Brady the bird and smiled.

"You're the reason I don't do long term. Sami has got you whipped. We know who wears the trousers in your relationship."

With a serious look on his face. "Brady, you would be lucky if you would ever get the chance to meet a girl like Samanthar, but she is really one of a kind. With that being said, you're dealt with the short end of the stick. I am the luckiest guy in the world and Gawd has blessed me with the chance to be with Samanthar."

"Gag me with a spoon EJ. You're pussy whipped, but I'm okay with it. You're actually nicer since you've been with Sami. You officially stopped being a dick. Remind me to thank your Samanthar for that." Responded Brady cracking up.

"Go take a walk off a short pier, cousin." smirked EJ Playfully.

"Well cousin, if I did that, I wouldn't be able to give you this." whipping out a soft pink envelope from his back pocket.

EJ knew right away it was a letter from Sami and extracted his hand out to grab it.

Pulling the envelope back and lifting his arm above his head. Brady decided that EJ deserved a good taunting. "First, I need for you to say sorry and that I'm the best."

"Don't fuck around Brady." tackling Brady to the ground lightly.

Laughing hard, Brady held the envelop behind his back. "Elvis, not only are you depressing, but you're also des-per-ate." In a sing song tone.

EJ used that opportunity to pull Brady into a head lock. "The only desperate ones that I know of would be Chloe and Nicole, they sexing it up with you." while laughing.

Tapping EJ on the arm, indicating a white flag moment, known as surrendering. Brady brought the letter forward and gave it to EJ.

Taking hold of the letter, EJ quipped. "Thank you."

"A moment of honesty dear cousin." stated Brady. "I like Sami, she's the only one who's able to tame you and she's actually good for you."

"I agree." after retrieving the letter and flopped back down onto his bed, tearing into the light pink envelope.

Unfolding the letter, EJ couldn't help but smile a very toothy grin.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Unfolding the first part of the perfume filled letter. EJ held the letter to his nose and inhaled Sami's scent, Ocean Pacific Juice. He loved it, when she wore that particular fragrance. He loved it so much, he bought a case load for her, from perfumeria.

"Lover,  
**YES**

I accept your promise! I have a million thoughts running through my head right now. EJ, you have no idea how much I was hurting before I got your letter. Scratch that, I do believe you have an idea of how I was feeling, because you feel it too. You've made me so happy with just one letter. EJ, did you know that you can work miracles? Would you mind closing your eyes? Do that for me EJ."

EJ closed his eyes. There was silence in the room because Brady went to use the community bathroom. He heard nothing but his heart beat.

"Do you hear that? Do you hear the beating of a heart? It's not your heart, it's our heart. What you hear is my heart beating with yours as one. I love you so much that it hurts. I can not wait for you to be finished with serving your country. I'm counting down the months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds. Honey, you're so sneaky! I didn't even know that the heart shape box was even in the drawer! Do you know how many times I've gone into that compartment and not even notice it was there?! So sneaky, but a good sneaky :). The ring! OMG EJ, words can not express about how I feel about the ring. I FLOVE it! It's so beautiful. How did you know that I love white gold? I bet Jenna helped you pick it out. Either way, I'm so happy right now. I'm wearing it on my finger. It fits perfectly babe. By now, I'm assuming that you've read my email. You already know about my very vivd erotic dream that I had about you between my legs. When I awoke from my blissful incubus, I cried for several minutes, but flashes of you between my legs only told me what I had to do. I had to get myself off, daydreaming about you. Where should I start?"

-  
You had just gotten back from a good run. You were hot, sweaty and shirtless. I was in the kitchen making lunch. Once I laid my eyes upon you, I felt a tingly sensation from the pit of my stomach that traveled to the middle of wet dripping core. I wanted you, right there and then. I thought it wasn't fair that you were shirtless and I wasn't. I made sure to even out the playing field and took my top off. I called you into the kitchen and you came upon my command. You were shocked to see me topless. But the corners of your lips that turned up into a smile, and the fact that you were pitching a tent told me something different. With no other words spoken you walked right up to me. Placed a hand to the back of my neck and kissed me. With my mouth parted, my tongue darted out, demanding access to your long tasty tongue. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I had another idea in mind. Once I had your tongue fully captured within my mouth, I sucked it dry. I bobbed my head back and forth, giving you a vision of what I was going to do to your rock hard, long male member. You moaned, it was music to my ears. One good moan deserves another, I thought. I let one escape as your other hand cupped my aching breast, pinching my bullet sharpe nipple. Releasing my lips with a pop, you didn't wait a minute to take the tip of my teat into your heat filled mouth. I licked your neck, you tasted magnificent. Salty with a little hint of musk. Just the way I like you, delicious."

EJ had gotten under the covers as he continued to read. He knew that Brady was going to take a while. His bathroom runs usually took an hour and a half. Why? EJ didn't know. He could be choking the chicken for all he cared. Pulling his own boxer down revealing a veiny throbbing cock, he started to stroke himself while he continued to read.

"With half of my breast consumed by your mouth, I worked in your purple head. I was very thankful that you were wearing gym shorts, it was easy access. I pulled your veiny shaft from it's hiding place and stroked you. My hand moved up and down, eliciting scrumptious pre-cum, I had to have you in my mouth. I believe you were thinking the same thing. You released my suckled nipple and brought both hands up, pinching my twins. My pussy seeped with never ending moisture. I was about to drop to my knees when you stopped me. Instead you chose to pick me up and flipped me over. We were in a vertical sixty nine. I was left facing your veiny rod as you were faced with my dripping cunt. You told me to spread eagle and so I did. I was rewarded with the stabbing of your tongue into my core. I grabbed into your hard steel and took the shaft into my mouth. I tried fitting in all nine inches, but I kept gagging. You loved to hear it though. Moaning as you licked my inner folds. I knew I was about to jizz, if you even grazed the tip of your tongue on my nub, I was going to explode. I had to work my ministrations on you fast. I bobbed my head back and forth as fast as I could. I wasn't going to let you throw me into paradise island without you being there with me. I could see that your balls tightening, that told me that you were going to cum. I knew that I'd get to taste your seeds soon, it got me going. My insides erupted with the flick of your tongue on my clit, all the while you spilled your soldiers into my mouth. My toes curled, as my legs hung over your shoulders. You kissed my saturated folds. I kissed your emptied cock, it twitched back to life right before my endorphin glazed eyes. You flipped me back over so I was facing you. You set me on the kitchen table. You told me to get in all fours on top of the table. I didn't need for you to tell me twice. Once I was on all fours, you spread my thighs apart and pulled my ass to your revived shaft. I could feel the tip of your dick at the opening of my jizz covered core. I anticipated for you to thrust forward, I was not disappointed at all when you did. I stretched to accommodate your width. You filled me to the core. You lightly smacked my ass in the process. You told me that you could see your red hand print on my butt cheek, that only got me wanting more. I met you thrust for thrust, challenging you to pounce into me harder, which you did. I could feel the head of your dick reaching to the back of my throat as you rode me from behind."

EJ moaned as he read that last part, stroking himself in rapid motions. He imagined what Sami had described in her letter. Him, taking her from behind.

"I could feel it again, I was about to reach ecstasy, but you weren't having that just yet. You pulled out of me, turning me around so I was flat on my back. Still on top of the table. You took your mini EJ and rubbed my engorged nub. I screamed from the satisfying sensation. You took that opportunity to enter in me, once again. Stabbing me in fast , but languid motions. My bouncing tits got your full attention as you cupped both squeezing them together. Taking both nipples into your mouth at the same time, as you mounted me. You reached your mark inside of me, repeatedly hitting that special spot. Feeling the motions inside of me about to burst! I woke up, alone in the dark. I started to cry. I want you so bad EJ. Feeling the residual effect that my dream had on me. I had to finish what my vivid dream had started. With one hand, I pinched my pink nipple rolling it in between my pointer and thumb fingers. Snaking my other hand between my shorts and aching pussy. I stuck two fingers inside of me, imagining that it was your very stiff cock. Thrusting back and forth, hoping that we'll get to do this soon. I rubbed my budding nub with my thumb, I got myself off EJ. I got myself off imagining about you. I want you between my legs again."

EJ exploded, his seeds landed onto his throw blanket that he covered himself with. "Samanthar." escaping his lips.

"I'm still here waiting for you lover. To return, back into my arms. I have a confession to make. If you look into the envelope, you'll notice two pictures babe. One of me in pure ecstasy and a second one of me with your ring on my finger, getting myself off, just thinking of you."

EJ pushed to covers off him and scurried to pick up the envelope. Taped inside were the pictures she had described. One photo had Sami with her golden mane spread across her pillow with an endorphin state look. The second was of her wearing his promise ring, on top of her va-jay-jay, playing with herself. EJ closed his eyes and smiled. This is the best non birthday present ever!

"Do you like my presents to you lover? I hope you know, no one can fuck me like the way you do. My fingers aren't enough to complete the void that you've filled. Do you see the light finger prints on this letter? I used my cum as ink. Its my stamp of approval for you to take me when you come home. Know that I'll be waiting for you to return. I'll be waiting for the day where you can fuck me hard again. I fucking love you EJ.

With all of my heart and soul,  
Your Samanthar Gene Brady"

Eyes threatened with the beginning stage of tears, EJ kissed both pictures. He held those pictures and the letter to his heart. "I'll see you in three weeks my love." He placed the items within his pillow case. He got up off of the bed and sat at his desk. He pulled stationary out of its compartment and started to write his response to his Samanthar.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With the back of her head on her pillow, Sami stared up at her ceiling. She released a groan of frustration.

"Fuck me, I have not heard back from EJ in weeks." Sami thought to herself as she tossed and turned. Breathing in deeply, she closed her eyes. An image of EJ flashed behind her closed eye lids.

"Gawd EJ, why have I not heard from you?" Whispering to herself.

Tears brew within her eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She was miserable. She wasn't sure how she had survived before meeting EJ. How could one Adonis be the object of her world and turned it upside down, but in a good sense.

Her phone chirped with a private number, Sami hoped that it was EJ and answered immediately.

"Hello?" With hope in her tone.

There was a cheerful voice on the receiving end, that greeted her. "Hey Sami."

"Hey Jenna, what's up?" With alittle disappointment sketched into her tone.

"I was calling to see how you're doing and have you heard from EJ?"

Sami could feel her heart stop by the mention of his name.

Picking up a very tattered and warned out letter. Which she received three days after she sent her reply to his promise letter. Sami closed her eyes shedding more salty tears.

"No Jenna." As a sob escaped her lips. "I haven't heard from him since I got his letter two and a half weeks ago." Looking down at her ring covered finger. "I'm worried Jenna."

Sami could hear Jenna exhale through the other end. "Sami, don't worry. I'm sure he's doing fine. I got his letter too. So ah, care to tell me something?"

"Well, I was hoping to break the news to you and Will, when EJ comes back home. I sense that you already know though." Sami stated, lightly chuckling through tears.

"Shit Sami! You were going to hold out on me? EJ told me in his letter!" Jenna excitedly exclaimed.

"Calm down Jenna. I really wanted to tell you, but thought it would be better if EJ was here when I told you." Smiled Sami.

Squealing into the phone. "Sami, we're going to be sisters!"

"Whoa, hold up Jenna, let's not get ahead of ourselves again. You do understand the concept of a "Promise Ring" right? Also how would you know if I accepted his suggestion or not?"

"Oh shut up Sami. I should ask you the same question! It's exactly what it means! He wants to marry you and have babies! Besides, I've never seen you say no to EJ" giggled Jenna.

Jenna's statement cause Sami to choke on her own spit as she was startled by the word "babies" .

"Oh for fuck sakes Jenna, are you trying to give me a heart attack? EJ and I never discussed babies. To be honest, we never discussed marriage either. Let's not take a football field if EJ's only given an inch. Your assumptions are going to cause lots of trouble for me and cause the wheels to start turning in my head." Sami exhaled loudly as she pictured what their kids would look like and smiled. Although a hint of sadness still lingered within her eyes, as she still have not heard from EJ in weeks.

This would be considered unusual. She would have gotten some sort of communication from him. Either it'd be a phone call, letter or email. EJ's family would have heard something if he was in trouble.

"Oh puh-lease Sami. We know how sprung and up your ass EJ is with you. He wants you to have his babies, trust me. Besides, Will said he has mentioned something about you guys having kids, some day. I took it as a sure sign." chuckled Jenna.

Smiling brightly, Sami loved what her heard. "Jenna, I'm still wor-"

Sami didn't get to finish her sentence as her door-bell rung. She looked towards the door from within her room.

"Hey hold for a second, someone's at my door."

"Okay, who could it be? You don't have any friends besides me."

"Ha, ha, very funny Jenna." Sami responded sarcastically. "I so have friends!" Exclaimed Sami, as she walked towards the front door.

"Ha, sure you do. Besides, you don't need friends when you have me and EJ."

"I somehow have to a agree, hold please." Sami requested as she opened her front door.

The male form that was standing there had his back to her. The height, the hair, the back muscles made her mind automatically think EJ.

Gasping with shock, "EJ!?" Jumping out from the door entrance with excitement.

The male form slowly turned, revealing himself.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"EJ?!" Sami ran towards the male form who had his back towards her. As he turned, it was revealed that he had a cast on his arm with a sling holding it up.

Sami realizing that it was not her love, she froze in her place. "Brady? Whe- where's EJ?" Looking around, trying to find EJ.

Finally stoping her search she noticed Brady's swollen eyes and torn and tattered look.

Some how she knew, something in Sami's heart told her that EJ wasn't with him.

"No!" Sami pleaded.

Whispering, Brady spoke up. "I'm sorry Sami. I'm so sorry."

"Shut up Brady! No! You were suppose to bring him back to me!" Sami shouted as sobs rose within her throat.

"We were caught up in a bombing." Tears welling up, aching to burst.

"Brady Black, you're a fucking liar! If he was dead, I would have felt it!" Placing her hand over her heart, determined that she was right.

"Sami, listen. The bombing took out all of our men." Brady choked out.

Sami wouldn't let him finish as she walked up to him and slapped him hard, screaming at him.

"You're a fucking liar! He's not dead." slapping him again.

"Sami we couldn't find-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because she slapped him for a third time.

Pounding her fists against his chest. Brady stood there, letting her assault him.

Deep down, he was hoping that he was wrong. He wished to the heavens that EJ was still alive. Brady wasn't close enough to the bombing to be torn apart, but the effect was huge enough to toss him out of the area, they did a search for body parts, but wasn't allotted enough time to seek out all of their men. Brady wanted to die there along with his them. Anything to take away his misery. He would have done anything to have switched places with EJ. His cousin, his brother, his friend.

Sami still in attack mode, not letting up. "Don't you dear say it! Don't you dear tell me my EJ is dead! He's alive! He's alive, you bastard!" alternating from fists to the chest, to slapping him in the face.

"Admit it! Admit that you're wrong!" Sami continued to scream.

Finally tiring out, Sami fell to the ground sobbing. She couldn't breath, vision blurred by angry tears. "Nnooooooo!" screaming at the top of her lungs.

Brady sat next to Sami and pulled her into a hug, softly. "I'm so sorry Sami." shedding tears of his own. "If I could have traded places with him, I would have." Shakily breathing. "He was a good man, a great corporal, a strong leader who feared nothing. He died for his country Sami." sobbing uncontrollably.

Whispering slowly, "No Brady, please, please tell me, tell me you're playing a trick on me. Please Brady. Please tell me EJ has put you up to this. Noooooooo." Closing her eyes willing this news of EJ away.

Images of EJ flashing into her mind. The first time she met him, their first day, the first time they made love. Opening her blurry eyes, she saw that Brady was suffering just like she was. She closed her eyes again, praying that this was a mistake, but more flashes of EJ crossed her mind, their first day of living together, to the day he left for deployment, asking him to kiss her hard before he left.

"Oh Gawd noooooooo, why?" Sami pleaded for answers which weren't going to be answered.

Controlling herself for a few minutes. Sami whispered "Tell me."

Brady looking at her, not understanding.

"Tell me how did he die? Please." keeping her eyes closed, fearing that if she opened them, images of EJ would disappear.

"We scoured the battlefield behind enemy lines. We needed to find some of our missing men. EJ said that we're to leave nobody behind. We were going to find our men and bring them home, at least their bodies. Within the last section we were searching, a timed explosion went off. I wasn't with EJ and the rest of the men, I was at the tail end. I was tossed from the scene. I was rescued by the second group of troops. Sami, they wouldn't let me go back to the scene. I wanted to be there to search for EJ and our men, but they deemed me to be too injured to discharge me. I asked if they were able to find EJ, they said that body parts were unrecognizable."

Sami heaved as she tried to breath. "Why Gawd, why my EJ? How could you be so cruel?" Sami thought to herself.

Sami and Brady sat there for an hour. Not saying anything, just crying.

"Sami?" A female's sob interrupting them.

Sami turned her head towards the voice. Jenna stood behind Sami. Releasing Brady, Sami gestured for Jenna to join them as all three cried out their sorrows for their loss.

"Oh Sami, I'm so sorry." cried Jenna, as she wrapped an arm around Sami and her other around Brady.

"I'm sorry too." hiccuped Sami, releasing more tears that rolled down her fair skinned cheeks and dropping to the ground.

They all lost someone important to them. Lover, brother and cousin. They had someone in common. Someone they cherished that was ripped away from them, too early. Sami wished it wasn't so, willing this nightmare away. Hoping that this was what it was, a nightmare and hoped that she would awake soon.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

One Month Later

Sami sat in the middle of her living room.

"Today's the day." Sami thought to herself. Looking down at a very worn out letter in her hand.

It was four weeks ago, four long weeks that she found out that the love of her life no longer existed in this world. Heart still aching with the pain. Sami roamed around the house aimlessly. She lost twenty pounds from not eating and she took up the habit of smoking. Obviously not caring about her appearance, she didn't bother with fixing herself up anymore. She stayed holed up in her home, not willing to leave. For a very crazy reason, she hoped that the spirit of EJ would visit her. Hoping for some sort of entity to resemble his presence, it would have kept her wanting to live, but nothing happened.

Focusing back at the letter within her hands, Sami re-read EJ's last letter to her.

"My Dearest Soon To Be Betrothed,  
You my darling have made me a very happy horny man. Your acceptance of my promise and the cum stained letter has gotten me hard up for you. I can not wait for me to be able to come home, climb on top of your amazing body and take you.-"

Sami always chuckled at that part. She knew that if he had the chance to come home. The first thing that he would do, would be to have her. Make sweet sensual love or hard fucking. Either way, they would intertwine their soft and hard bodies, uniting them as one. Sami closed her eyes in reminiscence of their past.  
She continue to read the letter, but thought why? She memorized the whole thing.

"You obviously dream about me, this means the world to me! I dream about you everyday, fuck I daydream about you as well. I honestly can not help myself. I'm obsessed with you and I'm not ashamed. You will always be the love of my life. I can't remember how I was able to survive before I met you. Babe, there's going to be a surprise in a few weeks. I just want you to hold tight and be patient for it. I want to tell you everything that has happened here, but I don't want you to worry your pretty little head off about it. Promise me.-"

"Well EJ, you promised me that you would come home to me. You promised that you would survive, but you broke that promise." Sami thought to herself as she closed her eyes, as tears streaked her dull cheeks. Inhaling a shaky breath, she continued to read.

"Oh my goodness, where are my manners my love. I didn't thank you for accepting my promise. I'm beyond ecstatic that you took a picture with my ring on your finger. Oh you naughty, naughty girl. Getting yourself off wearing my ring. What a blissful sight. I also didn't thank you for having that sexy ass dream. I jerked myself off while reading about your sexual reverie. I loved it. Thank you. Oh and the cum ink? NICE! No one has ever done that for me, which makes me love you even more. If that's even possible. I LOVE YOU. I Love You, I love you, I -LOVE-YOU. Darling, if you look a the bottom of this letter, by my name, you'll see my thumb print. I used my cum as ink as well I will say good night for now. I hope that you continue to have sweet dreams of us, because I can guarantee that I know I will. I can't wait to hear from you soon. Kissing you endlessly.

Your one and only lover,  
EJ Dimera"

Sami folded up the letter and placed it in her personal journal. She had decided to keep a journal to express all of her feelings after EJ's death. She had a hard time expressing herself with speech. She just didn't care to socialize. There was no value in that if the one person that she wished to communicate with, was no longer there. Wiping at her tears, Sami had a flashback to when EJ had gotten her so mad. She got so mad, it caused her to throw an orange slice that she was eating, at him. It landed smack dab in the middle of his forehead. "Samantha Brady, you my sweetheart, is going to so pay for that!" promised EJ, as he got up to chase her. He finally got her tackled onto the couch, they made love that night. Sami giggled at that memory, breathing deeply.

Sami spoke to her mother and father the night before. Told them that she was doing fine and for them not to worry about her. She also wrote a letter to Jenna and her parents three days before. She knew she would have enough time to carry out her plan. She thanked them for being in her life. She wanted to apologize for bringing sorrow into their lives. She asked for them not to worry about her soul. She also asked for them to carry out her wishes, to be cremated. She hope that one day soon, the army would be able to find EJ's remains and have it cremated as well. Hoping for them to place their urns together, like how they originally belonged.

Sobbing hysterically, Sami flipped her journal to the last page and found the newly purchased razor she placed there. Plucking the item from its place, Sami placed her journal down and got up. She walked into her bathroom, closed the door while slowing crying. She locked the door and walked over to the tub. Climbing in, Sami sat there with her legs to her chest. With blurry vision from her unshed tears, Sami looked down at her wrist. She tried to figure which vein would do the trick.

At that moment, all was silent to Sami, she couldn't hear the faint pounding at the front door. She just stared at her wrists, "No second thoughts Sami." Sami whispered to herself in hiccups. "You told yourself that today is a new beginning. You'll get to be with EJ again." Sami thought to herself. Sami was so preoccupied with her inner-self, she failed to see the door kicked open. As the razor prickled her porcelain skin against her veins, a hand grabbed hold of her razor occupied hand, to stop her. Dazed, not realizing what happened. Sami looked up and gasped!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

"No! Leave me alone, I don't want to live! Sami screamed, looking up at the intruder. This person interrupted her plan, this same person was holding onto her hand that held the blade.

Gasping at the face staring back at her, Sami jerked further back into the tub, hitting her back onto the porcelain wall.

"You're a ghost! Am I already dead?" Hyperventilating, finding it very hard to breath and scared at the same time. In a state of shock, Sami was looking up at a very thin version of EJ.

"No sweetheart, you're not dead." EJ responded. Pulling Sami into a hug, hard.

"OMG! It's really you?" pulling her head back and scanning his face. Holding him by his face. She used one hand, running her fingertips across his cheeks, looking into his eyes that hid behind lashes for days. Her other hand intertwined with the hair on the back of his head and landed at the back of his neck. "It's really you EJ! OMG! It's you!" smiling with tears that threatened to spill, returning his hug that was equally hard. "Thank you Gawd! Thank you! I've prayed each day asking for you to come back to me." Sami cried happily.

Without another word, Sami pulled back from the hug and pulled EJ's head forward and kissed him. Not letting him speak a word, she kissed him hard. Demanding that he give her access to his tongue, EJ obliged to her command. Devouring his taste, Sami didn't care if she couldn't breath, she had to taste him, she needed him. She remembered how delicious he tasted. Their lips fought for dominance, both being deprived for so long.

EJ held onto Sami, not letting go. Never wanting to let her go. EJ wasn't over the fear he felt. He went to see his family first, he only knew of her plan after Jenna read him the letter. He was absolutely frightened, he feared that he was going to loose Sami again. He raced to get home. He thanked Gawd that he was granted with enough time to stop her. Thinking about loosing Sami brought unwanted tears to his eyes. He was deeply upset with Sami, but having her in his arms made it all seem to disappear. Holding her tighter, EJ pulled them both up. Wrapping his arms around her waist as they continued their song and dance with their lips. He moved his hands slowly towards her bottom, grabbing a handful of ass cheek, his hands continued to roam until they landed underneath both butt cheeks.

Releasing his thick lips, Sami with half closed eyes, dazed, was the first to speak. "Ej, I need you. I want you. I've been so deprived of you. I thought I lost you forever." admitted Sami as streams of tears ran down her beautiful face.

EJ used both hands that were under each of her ass cheeks and picked her up. Sami wrapped her legs around his skinny torso and attacked his lips once again, grinding her vagina against his already hard steel. He took her out of the bathroom and carried her, running into their room. Landing on the bed with EJ on top and in between Sami's white smooth legs.

Coming up for air, EJ whispered "Samanthar." , as he placed his forehead against hers, holding her gaze and spoke. "Nothing was going to stop me from coming home to you. Nothing and no one. " as he helped her out of her top.

Sami held onto the hem of EJ's sweater and lifted it up, slowly revealing the beginning of his happy trail, to his muscled six pack and hard pecks with nude colored nipples. "Ho-how are you alive EJ?" skimming her finger tips over his scar covered chest. Kissing his scars as if it would make them disappear .

"The explosion happened out of no where. It was determined later on, that it was a timed bombing. At the time it happened, I was next to a motor tank, I was pinned under it. I was told later that the tank was what saved my live. It actually protected me from the explosion." EJ inhaled a shaky breath. "I was in a coma for about two weeks. When I finally awoke, I didn't remember who I was." kissing her porcelain cheek, using two fingers from one hand to skillfully unhook her lacy blue bra. Impressed, Sami licked EJ's top lip as her hand ran down over his stiff member. Stroking him through his pants, Sami gave EJ open mouth kisses, sliding her tongue over his. Encouraging his tongue to come out from its hiding place.

"Mmmmm, EJ!" Sami screamed. Throwing her head back, as EJ sucked a rosy pink nipple into his hot mouth. Using the tip of his tongue to play with her peak that was entrapped between his lips. Releasing the hard bud with a pop, EJ bit onto it lightly. Rewarded with the sound of her inhaled moan.

Sami hooked her toes into the waist band of EJ's pants and boxers, pushing them down from his hips. Unveiling his rock hard cock, that jerked by it's own free will.

Laying on her back, Sami looked up at EJ as his dog tags tapped lightly against her chin. "You look so sexy with your dog tags baby." holding onto his chain, she pulled him into another heated kiss. Sami could feel tears lightly landing on her cheeks, when she opened her eyes, she saw EJ crying.

"Baby what's wrong." Sami inquired, as her own tears welled up.

EJ took a minute to answer, thinking about the right way of saying what he wanted to say. " I'm just so happy to be here with you, on top of you. In between your luscious legs. To think that I could have lost it all, really scared the shit out of me Samanthar."

Feeling guilty, Sami displayed sorrow "How and when did you get your memory back lover? You were presumed to be dead for over a month." Sami whispered as she tried to push him back lightly so she would be able to kiss the pink tip of his long dick.

Placing both hands onto her shoulders, stoping her from getting up. "No sweetheart, I'll loose my load before I get to be inside you."

Obeying his order, Sami laid back down. EJ's hands roamed all over her body. From pinching her frozen tight nipples, his fingers grazed over her lean belly to her aching nub. Rubbing her in her special place through her thermo pjs, EJ took hold to each side of her pj bottom along with her thong and slowly pulled them down.

EJ continued to tell his story. "I only got my memory back 4 days ago. They found me half dead four weeks prior. Once I woke up from my coma two weeks later, I honestly had no memory of who I was or where I was at. They gave me my belongings that I had on me at the time of the explosion. Your picture was one of the items. I kept staring at your face, flashes of our memories together popped up into my head. I still couldn't remember your name though, but I knew with out a doubt, I loved you."

EJ used one of his hands to instruct Sami to spread her legs wider. He used his pink tip with pre-cum and rubbed it against her folds. Mixing theirs juices together, this excited Sami. She remembered begging the heavens to give her the chance to feel EJ inside her again. Her wish was completely granted. Feeling him invade her moisten core. Sami clenched her fingers from one hand into their bed sheets from pleasure, as her other hand left little red scratches of ecstasy on EJ's back, creating little half moon bites.

"Wha-what about your dog tags? Wouldn't they have your records from your name?" Sami moaned as EJ's pushed his veiny thick shaft into Sami's wet hot cunt. Sami got up a little to lick one of EJ's nipple. Awarded with a low sensual moan from EJ.

"My original dog tags broke off the morning of that tragedy. I was known as John Smith, like the guy from Pocahontas." chucking lightly. as he found his rhythm, pumping in and out of her.

Giggling, then biting her lower lip due to bliss, Sami continued with her questions, whisper moaning. "How did you get back your memory?"

"When I heard the name Samanthar. Another soldier from my camp was brought in due to injury. He told me my name was EJ and that I had a girlfriend named Sami." cupping one of Sami's breasts and shaping it into an upside down ice cream cone, He dipped his head low and latched onto Sami's nipple. This action caused Sami to lift her hips as EJ thrusted into her very right spot, repeatedly. "Once I heard your beautiful name spoken, all of my memories came flooding back. I was given an honorable discharge with a purple heart metal. I'm home for good now." looking down at his goddess, EJ wiped away her tears that spilled onto the side of her eyes that rolled down into her blonde mane.

"I'm so happy that you're home. I'm never letting you leave me again." Sami commented with conviction as she met his thrusting.

Giving Sami a serious look, EJ had to get what he wanted to say out of his system. Holding onto her chin to get her undevided attention. With a cold expression, "Know that I love you and I'm saying this out of love, but Sami what the fuck were you thinking when you wanted to end your life. That was so fucking stupid and so fucking selfish!" EJ yelled as tears trickled down his bronze cheeks. Continuing to pound into her, hard. He was very upset that she chose to take her own life.

EJ's constant thrusting caused Sami's breasts to bounce up and down. Crying because she was the cause of his pain. "I was mad EJ, I was so miserable living in a world without you. I thought it was so unfair that you were dead. I knew that-" Sami paused to catch her breath as EJ continued his assault her with blissful pleasure.

"I didn't want to go on living, I wanted to see you again." Sami moaned and sobbed at the same moment.

Oh Gawd Samanthar." EJ moaned, closing his eyes as he placed his forehead against hers once again. "I think, it would be wise for us to go to therapy. We've been through something traumatic sweetheart. In order for us to get married, I need to know that we're in a good place, the right place in our lives." EJ stated as he continued to dip himself in and out of Sami's folds.

Looking up into EJ's eyes, Sami gave a sympathetic smile. "I would like that." kissing EJ's lips to concede.

"Good, you promise that we'll go see a shrink? You're one hundred percent in on this?" EJ asked with a pleasurable growl.

"Yes, one hundred percent in it to win it." Sami shakily smiled as she felt the first wave of pleasure ripple through her belly, causing Sami to roll her eyes to the back of her head.

Feeling Sami softly clench around him, EJ did not relent. Placing one forearm underneath Sami's knee, he brought it up to her chest spreading Sami further open. EJ sped his pace, making love to her, hard and fast. EJ pounced so hard into Sami, it cause Sami to bump her head onto the headboard. EJ not wanting to hurt her further, EJ place his hand behind her neck and held her up as he used his other hand to place pillows underneath her head and back to keep her comfortable.

"Shit EJ, I fucking love you so much." Sami moaned, "Mmmmm, oh right there, EJ oooooh, humph , right there." as she clawed her finger nails into his arms, imprinting another set of little half moon indentations on EJ's tan skin.

Deeply aroused by Sami's action, EJ could feel that he's was going burst soon. Not wanting to ride this one out alone. EJ took a nipple into his mouth as he used two fingers to rotate fast circular motions onto her engorged beating nub. "I fucking love you too!" screamed EJ. "I don't want to waste anymore time love. I would love for you to be my wife as soon as possible." admitted EJ.

Turned on by what EJ was saying, she could feel a second wave of an orgasm approach. "Oooooh, ahhhh, mmmmm EJ, what are you saying?" hypnotized by his hazel eyes, and mesmerized by his words.

Smiling at how naive his Samanthar was, "it means, Samanthar Gene Brady, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" biting lightly on a still frozen nipple, and making suction sounds as he suckled onto her fleshy tit.

This brought Sami over the edge. "Oooooh fuuuck yay yesss!" screamed Sami.

Laughing lightly, "I'm sorry sweetheart, was that a yes to my proposal, or was that you cumming?"

With droopy lids, "Mmmmm, to both baby, to both." pulling EJ into another sensual kiss as she wrapped her legs tight around his Adonis belt and waist, igniting him to release his hot seeds into Sami's awaiting belly. Emptying himself completely into Sami, an exhausted EJ collapsed on top of her. He made sure she wasn't entirely crushed underneath his weight. Hugging him tight, she muffled "I can't believe we're engaged!"

Rolling onto his back and pulling Sami with him, she landed on top, with him still inside of her. EJ brought his head up a little and pecked Sami on the lips.

"Oh-" kiss, "you-" kiss, "better-" kiss, "believe-" kiss, "it." Responded EJ as he reached into the night stand's compartment and pulled out another heart shape red velvet box. He opened it revealing a huge heart shape diamond engagement ring.

Astonished by his surprise. Sami screamed, "ooooh fuck yes, I'll marry you!" smiling. Placing her hand out as EJ pulled the ring out from withn the box and placed it onto her ring finger. "Thank you Samanthar, thank you for wanting to spend the rest of your life with me. "

Looking down at him with complete admiration and tears springing from her eyes. "Thank you for living for me. Thank you for loving me. I'm going to be the best wife that you'll only ever have EJ."

Nodding his head in agreement, "You betta. I'll be the only husband that you'll ever have as well."

"Agreed." Sami answered and nodded laying on top of EJ.

"I want kids, at least four of them." EJ spoke with a toothy grin.

"I'll get fat for you." smiled Sami as she attempted to get up.

Having a firm grip onto Sami's hips, "Ah where do you think you're going young lady?"

"Oh my goodness EJ, I have to tell my family." moaned Sami as she could feel EJ hardening inside her.

"Oh no darling, I need round two first." as he flipped them over and attacked Sami's red swollen lips.

Fini.


End file.
